


Laying Down

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This is weird, Trans Male Character, trans!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos is very fond of Cecil. He's fond of every aspect of Cecil's body, from his pretty eyes to his numerous tentacles, and he enjoys exploring those things however he can. There's one aspect of Cecil he has yet to fully explore, and it involves an ovipositor.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	Laying Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tentacle sex/eggpreg fic. It's weird. Enjoy.

Dating Cecil Palmer was one of the best things Carlos had ever done. It was also one of the weirdest.

Carlos hadn’t been at all turned off by the extra eyes set in Cecil’s forehead. Once he’d lived in Night Vale for a few weeks and finally convinced himself they were real and not some weird prosthetic, he’d actually started to find them quite attractive. The tentacles that grew from his back were a similar story. Cecil had even shown him the clothing store which was willing to sew holes into all of his shirts to accommodate that part of his anatomy, and Carlos had been oddly delighted by it. Other than the odd anatomy, Cecil was very approachable, and he and Carlos went on several dates which were as normal as possible for Night Vale.

He hadn’t expected hooking up with Cecil for the first time to be totally smooth sailing. Not even because Cecil was Cecil-sex had been a complex affair for Carlos for as long as he’d been trying to have it. It only happened on days when he was prepared to be touched in the specific places involved in such an act, and even then that didn’t always mean he was okay with being touched everywhere else. Following an awkward exchange of pushing off grabbing hands and “I can take my own clothes off, thank you,” Carlos always seemed to end up standing in his underwear trying to decide what to say next. He felt weird saying nothing, but trying to anticipate any questions or concerns from his partner was practically impossible. Just saying “I’m trans” wasn’t always enough, half the people he encountered still assumed he had a cock after that, so before he could finish undressing he had to awkwardly fumble through an explanation that he didn’t, and that was okay, and he was happy to use the anatomy he had. If that didn’t completely turn the other person off, they might have asked if they could fuck him somewhere else (to which Carlos’s body almost always responded “oh god no”), and if and when Carlos’s underwear finally came off what followed was cautious and gentle and full of nervous questions. The second time was always leagues better, but that was only on the rare occasion Carlos got a second time.

It occurred to Carlos as he walked through Cecil’s house that he probably could have had that conversation with Cecil beforehand. They’d been dating for weeks now, it really should have come up, but Carlos had never seen a good time to talk about it and he hadn’t thought that far ahead and now here he was, in Cecil’s bedroom, slowly undoing the buttons on his lab coat and searching for the right words. Cecil was not giving him much time to think either, hurriedly removing his raincoat and sweater vest, his tentacles shaking a bit as he moved. Carlos was still undoing his lab coat when Cecil’s pants and underwear fell to the floor. He sat down on the bed, legs spread and hands resting at his sides, looking up at Carlos eagerly. Carlos looked down at him and noticed the slit between his legs.

“Oh, shit,” Carlos muttered. “You don’t… you don’t own a strap-on, do you?”

“A what?”

Carlos’s face went red.

“You know. Like a dildo, you wear it if you don’t have a dick, and… well, you use it like one.”

Cecil smiled.

“I know what a strap-on is. I just don’t know why we’d need one.”

“Oh. Um. See, I should have told you this before, but… I’m trans, Cecil. I don’t have a dick. And considering you don’t either, that might end up being a problem.”

Cecil shook his head.

“No, it’s not a problem. I just need a moment to get ready, we’ll be fine.” He reached down and slowly dragged a finger over the slit. Carlos saw his tentacles twitch. He was a little nervous at this.

“Your tentacles,” he said, fumbling with the zipper of his pants. “Do they get grabby while you’re doing this?”

“Not if you don’t want that.” Cecil wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead staring down at himself as he stroked his… well, it must have been a cunt, but it didn’t look quite right.

“So you can control them the whole time, right?”

“Yeah. They’re just a little twitchy, that’s all.”

Carlos was just pulling his pants off when he heard a soft squishing noise.

He looked up, startled, only to see Cecil gripping something between his legs. It was thick and purple, and it writhed in his hand, getting translucent purple slick all over his fingers. It was the size of a cock, a good-sized cock at that, and it tapered off to a rounded tip at the end. Its shape resembled the tentacles on Cecil’s back, so Carlos figured that’s what it was. A tentacle. A concealed tentacle, now no longer concealed.

“Oh,” he said softly, watching the tentacle twitching in Cecil’s hand. He imagined what that would feel like inside of him, and a pleasant shudder coursed through his body.

“See what I mean?” Cecil said.

“Yeah. Yeah, I suppose we’re not going to have any problems.”

“Good!” Cecil exclaimed. He collapsed onto his back, resting his head on the pillow and looking over at Carlos. The tentacle stood erect between his legs, still twitching softly. Carlos climbed up onto the bed.

“This isn’t going to do anything weird, is it?” he asked, looking down at an already sweating Cecil, hovering just over the tentacle.

“Not that one, no.”

“That one? What do you mean, that one?”

Cecil smiled. He reached down to prod at a nub sitting above his tentacle, which Carlos had initially assumed was his clit. He was starting to doubt that now.

“You’re only seeing a quarter of the package right now. I figure that’s enough, at least for our first time.”

“Yeah, this… this is plenty. You mean you’ve got three more in there?”

“Three like this, and then… well, the one that does something weird.”

“That’d be a fifth, then.”

Cecil glared at him.

“Just out of curiosity, though, what’s the weird one?”

“This,” Cecil said, rubbing his thumb over the nub. “It’s obviously concealed right now, but it comes out when it’s ready.”

“Could it come out right now?”

“No. It shouldn’t come out for a while. It’s a pretty regular cycle.”

“What happens when it comes out?”

“Well… they all come out.”

“Okay,” Carlos muttered, starting to get frustrated. “But what does it _do?”_

“It’s… for laying.”

“Laying. Like, as in eggs?”

“Yeah.”

Carlos sighed. He sat down on Cecil’s thighs.

“You lay eggs.”

“Yes.”

Carlos didn’t have the heart to ask for more explanation. All told, things had been going surprisingly well, and Cecil’s tentacle was still twitching between his legs. Carlos wanted something out of this experience that wasn’t confusion about eggs and tentacles, so he leaned over Cecil and grinded his hips against his.

“You’re still ready to go?” Cecil asked.

“Y-yeah,” Carlos replied. “If you are.”

Cecil nodded. Carlos sank down onto the tentacle, managing to take it almost all the way before it got a bit too wide to handle. It writhed inside him, just as he’d expected. He rested his hands on Cecil’s chest and rocked his hips, and the tentacle moved along with him, pulling itself all the way out before pushing back in. Eventually he managed to take it all the way in, and Cecil moaned happily. Cecil kept his hands at his sides, careful not to touch Carlos where he didn’t want. Cecil was good. His tentacle felt amazing, and the way he moaned and whined every time Carlos pushed down onto him made it all the more enjoyable.

Eventually Carlos needed more sensation and grabbed Cecil’s wrist, pulling his hand between them to rub at his clit. Cecil didn’t need to be told what to do. He gently took Carlos’s clit between two fingers, rubbing and squeezing it and making Carlos shiver. He dragged a finger down over Carlos’s entrance, stretched wide around the tentacle, making Carlos whine, Cecil pressed his thumb against Carlos’s clit and he came suddenly, pressing his hands into Cecil’s chest. Cecil stroked him through his orgasm, pulling his tentacle out slowly. Once he stopped shaking, Carlos looked down to see that it had retreated back into Cecil’s body, leaving only the slit dripping with purplish fluid.

Carlos wasn’t into tentacles before. He’d heard of tentacle porn (who hadn’t), but it wasn’t the kind of thing he sought out or that he thought he’d be into. Of course, as it turned out, tentacles were amazing. Something about the writhing inside him, or the way they could pull out and back in, thrusting into him hard without him or Cecil having to put in much effort. He’d never actually taken more than one of Cecil’s tentacles inside him at once (he’d tried, but the second one was barely an inch inside before he realized just how much of a stretch that would be and pulled it out), but he’d seen Cecil with all four normal tentacles out. It was beautiful. It made Cecil especially fun to jerk off, weaving his fingers between the appendages and stroking them one at a time, feeling them all shift around his hand and cling to his fingers.

He’d managed to avoid witnessing Cecil in heat until after they’d moved in together.

Carlos had been aware of this aspect of Cecil’s anatomy for a while, Cecil had made allusions to some kind of cycle that determined when he’d lay his eggs. He knew something happened to Cecil while he was laying, the radio always went off the air for a few days a month and Cecil made it clear that it wasn’t the best time for them to hang out. Cecil avoided even calling him on the phone during these times, usually sending him hastily-typed and often overly sexual text messages, and when he did call his voice was breathy and strained.

Cecil had warned Carlos that this would happen, he’d given him at least a week’s notice and told him it was going to be weird for a few days, but he could handle himself. Cecil seemed a little embarrassed talking to Carlos about what exactly would happen, so Carlos didn’t push it. He figured Cecil could handle himself fine, and he’d figure it out when it happened.

It was still surprising when he walked into the living room with his morning coffee and saw Cecil sitting naked on the couch, a towel draped over the cushion where he sat, and his tentacles twitching between his legs. Carlos could see the fifth one now, thicker than the rest and with a clearly visible opening at the end. It resembled a cock more than the other tentacles did, but it was still definitely not like any cock Carlos had ever seen. It was a deep reddish-purple colour and it stuck out between the other tentacles. Carlos nearly dropped his coffee when he saw Cecil like that. He had been expecting Cecil to be acting weird and probably horny, but he certainly hadn’t expected to see him sitting naked on the couch.

He really hadn’t anticipated being so turned on.

Carlos carefully set his coffee on the table. He stood over Cecil, once again unsure of what to say. Cecil looked up at him with longing eyes, gently squeezing one of his tentacles.

“It’s… it’s started, huh,” Carlos muttered.

Cecil nodded.

“So now what?”

“Well, I wait.” Cecil’s voice was deep and breathy.

“Can I get you anything?”

“Coffee? Coffee would be good.”

Carlos nodded. He went back to the kitchen to make Cecil another cup of coffee.

Caring for Cecil during his heat turned out to be a more pleasant experience than Carlos imagined. The reason for the towel soon became apparent, as by the end of the first day it was covered in purple slick and Carlos had to exchange it for another one. Cecil had tried to handle it himself, and Carlos had tried to resist the urge to wait on him hand and foot. Presumably Cecil had been doing this his whole adult life and was more than capable of handling himself, but the way he stumbled every time he got up to get something from the kitchen made Carlos feel bad for him, and eventually he just started getting Cecil whatever he needed.

Cecil was definitely more… frustrated during his heat, though he was good at not being too up-front about it. He tried to take his hands off his tentacles whenever Carlos was in the room, but Carlos could see him looking up at him with those longing eyes, and it really made him feel bad for his boyfriend. That, and he was also very much turned on by Cecil’s writhing tentacles.

He’d come in to say goodnight to Cecil before going to bed on the second night of Cecil’s heat. Cecil was sitting on the couch, his legs spread wide, whining softly as he stroked his tentacles. Carlos kneeled down in front of him and Cecil looked at him with wide eyes. Carlos rested a hand on his thigh, and Cecil whimpered.

“Oh, darling,” Carlos said softly. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“N-no,” Cecil stammered.

“You sure? You seem like you could use a little help.” Carlos ran his hand over Cecil’s inner thigh. Cecil moaned.

“Babe, we can’t right now. You-you can’t take me like this.”

“You can move them aside, right? I can take one, at least. Would that help?”

“Not this one,” Cecil sighed, gripping his fifth tentacle. His ovipositor, Carlos figured.

“Hm. I guess I can’t take that one, then.”

“Not unless you want… eggs.”

“No, I guess not.” Carlos patted Cecil’s thigh. “Can I touch them? Would that help?”

“Mhm,” Cecil whined, nodding his head.

Carlos reached down and took Cecil’s ovipositor in his hand. Cecil yelped in surprise.

“This okay?” Carlos asked, loosening his grip.

“Y-yeah. Just-it might-you know.”

Carlos nodded. He stroked his hand up and down the ovipositor. It was already quite slick with the liquid from his other tentacles, so Carlos could easily move his hand over it. Cecil’s other tentacles wound around his wrists, and he didn’t mind that much. Cecil’s whining only got louder and more desperate as Carlos stroked him. He thought he was about to push Cecil over the edge when he felt a swell at the base of the ovipositor.

“That’s-” Carlos stammered. Cecil nodded, and the swell moved up through the ovipositor until an egg popped out onto the towel. It was small, no more than an inch long and perfectly round, and it glowed softly purple. Carlos left it be and kept on stroking Cecil. Another egg came through, and he pushed it along, guiding it gently through the appendage until it popped out next to the other one. He guided five more eggs out before Cecil finally relaxed.

“Is that all of them?” Carlos asked.

“Should be,” Cecil replied.

“So… now what?”

“We just throw them away. Not like they’re actually gonna hatch into anything.” Cecil slowly rose to his feet, gathering the towel around the clutch of eggs.

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked. He watched the glow of the eggs slowly fading.

“Yeah. City Counsel has a whole guidebook on disposal procedures for the byproducts of egg-laying mammals. Including a very helpful guide on how to know if the eggs you find are edible. It’s an interesting read, if you can get one without being arrested.”

“So you’re not the only person in Night Vale that lays eggs.”

“I wouldn’t think so.”

“Huh. Alright.”

Cecil brought the eggs into the kitchen, deposited them into a large ziplock bag, sealed the bag, and tossed it into the garbage.

“That can’t be it.”

“That’s it for us. Only person that needs to worry about those now is the garbage collector.”

Carlos nodded. It was late. He figured he’d be able to wrap his head around this in the morning.

Carlos made a habit of helping Cecil through the process every month after that. He’d care for Cecil until he told him he was ready to lay, and then he’d gently stroke Cecil’s ovipositor until the eggs had been guided out of him. It turned out seven was a small clutch for Cecil, and usually he’d lay around ten eggs at a time. The largest clutch Carlos had ever seen was sixteen, and by the end of that one Cecil had been gripping the towel and sobbing. It wasn’t that the laying hurt him, exactly, but being in heat made him incredibly sensitive and Carlos’s hands gently stroking his ovipositor often proved overwhelming. He always asked Carlos to help him, though. As overwhelming as it was, the intimacy of the process was something Cecil just didn’t want to miss out on.

Cecil’s body was scientifically fascinating in general, but Carlos was especially intrigued by the egg-laying. He’d brought up the idea of studying such a thing to his science team, but they didn’t seem particularly thrilled. One of them had even told Carlos such an experiment would be boring, though they had immediately apologized and said they didn’t mean to insult him. Carlos told them he wasn’t insulted, and if egg-laying was such a common thing in Night Vale that it wasn’t worth studying he supposed it was on him to learn about it on his own time.

So that was what he did.

He’d told Cecil about his idea before the next time Cecil went into heat, knowing there was no way he’d get a coherent answer from him once it started. Cecil also did not seem thrilled.

“Okay,” he said, nodding slowly. “You want me to lay my eggs inside you.”

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying.”

“That’s a really bad way of telling me you want kids.”

“Kids? I don’t want kids. I thought you said nothing would hatch from them.”

“Which is why that’s a bad way of telling me you want kids.”

“Honestly, that’s all the more reason to try this. I just want to know what it’s like. You haven’t laid them inside anyone before, have you?”

“No. Because I don’t have any reason to.”

“Don’t you want to know what happens?”

“I mean, maybe a little. But you know it’s not… it’s not going to feel good.”

“Maybe not. It’s just a scientific experiment. I want to know what happens. I want to study it.”

“Carlos, honey, you don’t have to.”

“I know. But I want to. Is that okay?”

“Yes, I suppose it’s fine.”

“Good. Thank you.” He kissed Cecil softly on the cheek.

Carlos’s stomach felt weird the rest of the week. Just nerves, nothing to worry about, but it made him think of what being filled with eggs would actually be like. The eggs Cecil layed were pretty small, but there could be a lot of them, and Carlos was pretty skinny. He wondered if he’d be able to hide the swell in his belly. He wondered if the eggs would grow inside him, how much they would grow, how that would feel. He considered going to City Hall or the library to look for that egg-laying mammals guidebook, but that seemed like more trouble than it was worth.

It still took a day after Cecil’s heat started for him to be ready to lay, but once he was ready Carlos was quite eager. He quickly removed his clothes and laid on the couch, spreading his legs. Cecil didn’t usually fuck him like this, but Cecil also didn’t usually fuck him while he was in heat, so it seemed fitting that this time would be different.

Cecil straddled Carlos, planting his hand on the couch on either side of him, trying to touch him as little as possible. Carlos appreciated the effort, but he didn’t need it now. He pulled Cecil down on top of him, sloppily kissing his neck. Cecil whimpered in his ear.

“Come on, baby,” Carlos whispered, grabbing Cecil’s hips and pulling him close. Cecil’s tentacles lapped at his cunt, making him shiver.

“You’re sure about this?” Cecil whispered, his voice shaking.

“Yes,” Carlos hissed, pulling him in closer. The ovipositor pushed at his entrance, and Carlos worried for a moment that its width might end up being a problem, but Cecil slid it into him with a quick thrust of his hips.

Carlos gripped Cecil tightly as he felt the thing stretch him open. With the tentacles, he usually got to warm up a bit before taking the wide part, but the ovipositor was thick all the way down. It pushed in deep, pressing against his cervix just hard enough to cause a pleasant sort of pain. Carlos whimpered when he felt the base of the ovipositor expand, stretching him even wider. The egg moved through him until it was pushing at the opening of the ovipositor, against his cervix, threatening to push in. Carlos didn’t know why he hadn’t considered this until now, but even as small as Cecil’s eggs were they couldn’t possibly get into his womb. They just wouldn’t fit, it couldn’t work.

He felt the gentle ache swell to a harsher throbbing pain for a moment. The egg was moving deeper, it was moving into his womb, its soft form pushing painfully through his cervix. Then the pain died down, and Carlos felt a gentle weight in his belly.

“It’s… it’s in,” he gasped.

Cecil nodded. He nuzzled his head under Carlos’s chin, and Carlos kissed him gently. He felt Cecil pulling the ovipositor out and grabbed onto his hips, keeping him in.

“You-you have more,” Carlos whispered.

“Carlos, darling, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You have more,” Carlos repeated. “I need-I need all of them.”

“Okay,” Cecil whispered. He pushed the ovipositor all the way in again, pressing it against Carlos’s cervix. Carlos already felt sore. Another egg pushed through his entrance. The stretch was starting to feel pleasant. Carlos found himself rocking his hips and shifting the ovipositor inside of him, but he stopped when he realized that might interfere with getting the eggs into him. He could get off after Cecil was done laying, if he wasn’t too exhausted by then.

The second egg didn’t hurt quite as much as the first, but it was still painful going in. Carlos screamed, and Cecil kissed his chest, whispering to him that it was going to be okay, he was doing such a good job. He patted Carlos’s belly, and Carlos wondered if he was starting to show. He couldn’t be, not yet, Cecil’s eggs were so small and his stomach didn’t even feel stretched. The eggs were surprisingly weighty though, and he worried about what it would be like to move around with them inside him.

Cecil pushed eleven eggs into him that night. Eleven hadn’t seemed like a lot when Cecil had been laying before, but with the things stuffed inside of him it suddenly felt like an obscene amount. The skin of his belly felt tight and strained around the bulge in his stomach. It wasn’t an enormous bulge, and he could probably hide it under his lab coat, but it was definitely visible lying naked on the couch like this. He was awfully sore after having all those eggs pushed into him, his entrance painfully stretched and his cervix aching. Cecil had still managed to get him off afterwards, rubbing a tentacle over his clit until he came with a shaky sob. After that, Cecil spent a good amount of time lying on the couch and kissing Carlos’s swollen belly. The eggs sat heavy in his stomach, and the thought of moving with all that weight inside him just seemed like too much of a task. He was far too exhausted to get up and go to bed, so Cecil had carried him, laying him down and gently tucking him in.


End file.
